makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Survivor: The Movie
Last Survivor: the Movie is a upcoming mulit-part animated movie based on the event of Calamity Trigger: Last Survivor. Storylines The game features an original storyline supervised by Starboy and centers around a major timeline and universal interference within the No More Anarchy universe affecting characters across all arcs Rebellion to Juggernaut Arc, as well as the involvement of the main antagonist. Chapter 1: Rebellion Onto The Infinite Justice The story begins with the final battle between Deku and Thanos in Infinite, as Deku crushed the Infinity Stones before the bridge light happen. Deku and his allies (Jacob, Arata II, Katsuki, Shoto, Hiro And Rex) are sends onto the different timeline of the NMA. While the Rebillion happened, Yuya and Belowski helped Deku up as they realize the event of the future coming. Soon, the three subsequently encounter the Vanguards, with mind controlled Zachary and Rupert, who meet the group with hostility, claiming they were sent by "him". Deku and Yuya started battling on the rooftops of the Vanguards building. The two assailants are incapacitated, before Daniel and Octavia attacked the two to protect Zachary. After they are both defeated, Daniel flee manages to escape, but Yuya later notice Octavia’s Power with evil influence, healing her. Both Yuya and Deku started release with the evil influence onto the world, crossing through time with strange phenomena. Everyone soon decide to try and tarvel the timeline to stop the slow fallout the time-space continuum. Deku then enlists Yuya and Octavia help gathering every hero to stop the evil influence everywhere and save their love ones. Belowski then guides the heroes through a "light rift", a dimensional crack from which light seeps out, where they travel to another time period to continue their search. Chapter 2: Frosaken Trust Within The Corruption A brief summary of the events of XANA of Hectare is shown as Rex and Hiro appear the heart of XANA, where Eddy and his group reside, having defeated Bob Tlifford. After some small talk, Eddy is attacked by Anti-Temmie’s Group, who turned out to be evil hearted Akira Kurusu And Ken Kaneki. Everyone start to battle before it’s quickly fended off and the two are then challenged the other part of XANA from the Antis. After the where, Baymax able to heal Kaneki and Joker using his life energy and brings him to their side. The help head to the office of Anti-Steven where they find Arata II; Both Akira And Kaneki feels like he mature somehow due to the infinity time, but it’s later realize he’s come a few years ahead. Before that, Daniel appears once again with Alice’s scarf and after a brief bout, he soon side with the heroes. Soon after Hiro finds and secures the light rifts, soon realize the light source is the cause of something...untamable. The group heads out into the right before some of the XANA’s Soul later become trapped by Demongo, who is currently working for "HIM". Chapter 3: Swarm of the Fallen Reckoning Chapter 4: Peaceful Backlash of the Afterlife Chapter 5: The Haze View to the Revelation Chapter 6: Deception to Authoirty Chapter 7: Distortion to the World Chapter 8: Juggernaut’s Sense Chapter 9: Into the Heart of Distortion Chapter 10: Last Of Our Survivor Chapter 11: The Sum of All Evil Chapter 12: The Saints Over Heaven And Hell Chapter 13: Sleeping Slaves Awakening Cast Main Characters *Izuku Midoriya *Shoto Todoroki *Katsuki Bakugo *Jacob *Yuya Heiwa *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Octavia Baxter *Rex Salazar *Hiro Hamada *Stan Marsh Sides *Belowski Ao Mention *Thanos Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Team Future Speed Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Last Survivor Category:No More Anarchy